Después De Una Semana (Especial Navidad)
by Kta Godoy Escalona
Summary: Después de Una semana donde él tuvo que irse por un partido importante, Inuyasha y Kagome vuelven a encontrarse para noche buena.


-Entonces… ¿Quieres pasar?

Estábamos parados al pie de la puerta de mi departamento. Inuyasha se había ofrecido a traerme de vuelta a el después de cenar.

Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos después de una semana demasiado larga a mi parecer. Inuyasha tuvo que irse a Estados Unidos por un juego importante en el que él tenía que estar obligatoriamente, y yo tuve que quedarme por mis estudios.

Ahora después de una cena de navidad perfecta donde solo estuvimos nosotros dos, solo quería seguir estando con él. Tenerlo conmigo.

Revisó el reloj que recientemente le regalé por navidad, y lo observó con una sonrisa.:- No creo que deba… Mi familia debe estar esperándome.

Se acercó a mí quedando su rostro a centímetros del mío. Recargó su frente con la mía y cerró los ojos. Yo no quiero cerrar los míos para poder admirar su rostro. Durante esta semana solo pudimos comunicarnos y vernos por cámara; y en la mayoría de las veces se veía cansado.

Ahora no. Ahora se veía relajado. Levanto mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Su piel es suave y tersa, de cierto modo, me fascina tocarla.

Inuyasha abre sus ojos y yo los miro. Siempre me ha gustado el que sus ojos sean color dorado… son mi luz.

Nos miramos por un momento, saboreando de las sensaciones y sentimientos que provoca el estar uno junto a otro. Sé que una semana no es mucho tiempo, pero para mí (y seguramente para Inuyasha también) fueron los siete días más largos que pude haber vivido.

Siento sus labios en los míos, besándome con lentitud y delicadeza. Siempre ha sido así, me trata como si yo fuese a romperme, y tampoco me quejo.

De a poco él va marcando el ritmo haciendo el beso más profundo, pero sin dejar de ser delicado. Su lengua se entrelaza con la mía haciéndome jadear en el primer contacto. Sus manos van hacia mi cintura atrayéndome más a él. Mis brazos suben hacia su cuello y lo abrazó también para acercarlo más a mí.

Quiero que el beso siga, por siempre, pero la falta de aire nos hace separarnos. Seguimos con nuestras frentes recargadas en la del otro. Con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aire que perdimos en medio de nuestro beso.

-Quédate…- suspiro.

-Kagome, no sé si…

-Por favor.- suplico.

Él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sé que lo he convencido desde hace un buen rato, y que solo ha estado negándose por lo que posiblemente suceda adentro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentados en el borde de mi cama, Inuyasha me besa con mucha pasión y deseo, y yo le correspondo con la misma intensidad. Sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo deteniéndose a veces sobre mis pechos pero luego bajando a mis piernas acariciando.

Apenas entramos, yo le quité el abrigo y su chaleco, dejándolo con esa polera que se le pegaba al cuerpo, mostrándome los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Él me quitó mi abrigo y quedé en la blusa que traigo puesta aun.

Detuvo el beso, y mientras yo le acariciaba la mejilla, sus manos abrían mi blusa quitando de su camino cada uno de los botones. Con sus dedos rozó uno de mis senos y me estremecí ante su tacto. Inuyasha sonríe y vuelve a besarme. Mete sus manos entre mi blusa, apretando con sus dedos mi cintura y me empuja suavemente hacia atrás, por lo que quedo recostada, con mis manos en su cuello y nuca; y él de lado junto a mí. Acariciándome.

Termina con los últimos botones de mi blusa para hacerla a un lado y poder pasar su mano libremente por mi vientre y pecho.

Dejó de besarme para bajar su rostro y besar uno de mis pechos. Su boca lamía alrededor de mi pezón y luego el resto.

Mientras seguía besándome, su mano bajó por mi vientre hasta el broche de mis pantalones. Gimo cuando uno de sus dedos se cola entre mis piernas. Apoya su frente en mi mejilla e introduce dos dedos en mí. De nuevo estoy en el borde al sentir como sus dedos entran y salen y luego su pulgar haciendo círculos en mi clítoris. Curva sus dedos y exploto en miles de pedazos. El éxtasis me llega tan fuerte que me arqueo y retuerzo debajo de él.

Cuando abro los ojos y trato de enfocarlos, lo veo arrodillado en el borde de la cama quitándose la polera. Me deja a la vista su bien trabajado pecho y vuelvo a excitarme cuando comienza a bajar sus pantalones. Me levanto, me quito la blusa y termino de quitar mis pantalones y bragas. Mis manos van a sus pantalones para ayudarle a quitárselos, los dejo en sus rodillas junto con sus boxers y acaricio su miembro de arriba abajo con una mano mientras que con la otra lo atraigo a mí para besarlo. Me separo y mi boca va directamente a su miembro y lamo la punta alrededor.

Inuyasha empuja sus caderas ante el ritmo de mi mano y de mi boca. Enreda mi cabello en su mano y tira suavemente de el para atraerme a su rostro. Nos besamos mientras sigo moviendo mi mano y él sus caderas. Cuando nos separamos, me empuja hacia atrás y caigo recostada. Nos reímos y él termina de quitarse la ropa. De nuevo está sobre mí, solo que ahora está ubicado entre mis piernas. Su boca va desde la mía hacia mi cuello, luego baja hacia mis pechos, lame uno y después el otro. Yo soy toda suspiros, jadeos y gemidos. En un camino de besos y saliva llega a mi entrepierna. Su lengua hace círculos sobre mi clítoris y vuelvo a arquearme apretando su cabeza con mis manos, indicándole que siga. Gimo cuando dos dedos vuelven a introducirse en mí y se curvan.

Se detiene y desde abajo me mira con una sonrisa. Se alza sobre mí y prácticamente está recostado encima de mí. Nuestros pechos se tocan y suspiro ante la sensación de estar así con él.

Con mi mano tomo su miembro y lo llevo hacia mi entrepierna. Inuyasha quita mi mano y junto con la otra las pone sobre mi cabeza; con su otra mano toma su miembro y termina de introducirlo.

Suspiramos. Apoya su frente en la mía y yo lo miro mientras que disfrutamos de estar juntos. No es la primera vez de ninguno de los dos, pero sí la de los dos juntos.

Comienza a embestirme, primero lenta y suavemente, luego aumenta el ritmo haciéndolas más fuertes y profundas. Su cabeza está en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, lamiendo y besando cuando puede. Susurra cosas en mi oído y yo suspiro en el suyo. Mis caderas se mueven junto a las suyas.

-Te sientes tan bien…-susurra.

Me siento sobre él. Mientras lo beso, pasando mi mano entre mis piernas, agarro su miembro y froto la punta en mi entrada. Inuyasha se levanta sujetándose con sus brazos y me besa. Termino por introducir su miembro en mí, muevo mis caderas. Ya todo lo de suave y lentamente ha quedado atrás. Me muevo rápido, sujetándome de los hombros de él y besándolo. Recorro todo su rostro con mis besos hasta su cuello.

De nuevo estoy tan cerca del éxtasis que cuando Inuyasha se recuesta y pone sus manos en mis pechos apretándolos, lo abrazo y vuelvo a explotar como anteriormente lo hice. Solo que esta vez ha sido todo mucho más intenso.

Me recuesto sobre Inuyasha (aun abrazándolo) y el sigue metiendo y sacando su miembro suavemente.

Me arrodillo de espaldas a él, lo veo sonreír y arrodillarse detrás de mí. Se acerca y siento su miembro entrar nuevamente. Gimo cuando sus caderas comienzan a chocar con mi trasero rápidamente.

Después de un rato, agarra mis caderas y me tira hacia el lado, por lo que estamos de lado en la cama y yo aun dándole la espalda.

Sigue con sus embestidas rápidas y profundas, una de sus manos aprieta mi pecho mientras que con la otra tenemos entrelazados nuestros dedos sobre mi cabeza. Su boca está en mi cuello y sé que está cerca del clímax al sentirlo aumentar el ritmo.

Levanta mi pierna poniéndola sobre la suya para tener mejor acceso de su mano a mi clítoris. La mueve en círculos alrededor de él, y justo cuando me corro siento una última embestida profunda y como él se corre también.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato. Tratando de respirar con normalidad. Se recuesta con la espalda pegada al colchón y me atrae hacia él, descanso mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando sus latidos.

-Dios… eres asombrosa…

Sonrío:- Tú también lo eres…

Levantando mi cabeza lo beso por un largo tiempo. De reojo, miro el reloj en mi mesita de noche.

-Feliz Navidad…-murmuro contra sus labios.

Él sonríe y me besa:- Feliz Navidad, Kagome.


End file.
